At present there are different systems and solutions for achieving a functional dental prosthesis. One is them is the use of biocompatible metallic elements located between the implant and the dental prosthesis, known as interfaces.
Interfaces are parts generally made out of titanium in the form of a stump screwed onto the implant (part not visible that is inserted into the jaw bone) and on which the dental structure (outer visible part that imitates the dental part or parts) is cemented with a specific dual cement permanently. Another alternative is that said interfaces are welded onto the structure, which depends on the design of the prosthesis and the materials used.
The use of the interface is intended to obtain a passive fit of the structure on the implants, since the structure is cemented or welded onto the interfaces at the end of the prosthesis manufacturing process, obtaining a stress-free structure.
The interfaces also protect the mechanical operation of the screwing of the structure on the implants, because the screw sits and presses on titanium. Another objective is to protect the connection of the implant. When zirconium structures are directly screwed onto the implant, they may impair the connection of the implant as the zirconium is hard and abrasive, and therefore the structures are cemented onto titanium interfaces so that the contact is titanium-titanium.
Equally, titanium structures and of other metals are cemented or welded onto the interfaces, to save time the milling time of the CAD CAM systems.
Thus, there are two main ways of putting a dental prosthesis onto implants, the first would be tightening the structure directly onto the implant and the second screwing through the structure elements used as an interface between the implant and the structure or prosthesis.
In current designs, interfaces can be found with truncated tapered body or straight body in one or two heights, and with retention areas and position as well as with the outer sanded body, internally with straight or tapered seat for the screw, and with a base with connection according to the type of implant, with the configuration of said base varying according to the type of connection of the implant, internal/external and/or anti-rotating/rotating, to achieve proper final positioning.
The anti-rotating and rotating systems of the base, consider different positioning methods, usually with a flat area for referencing and guaranteeing the position of the prosthetic structure in the implant.
International application with publication number WO2012045356A1, relates to an angled abutment for a dental-prosthetic arrangement, in which the abutment is divided into a first sub-component and a second sub-component, wherein the first sub-component can be fixed by means of a fixing screw to an implant and has a tool opening through which a tool is able to engage to reach the screw head of the fixing screw. After the first sub-component has been fixed to an implant, the second sub-component can be connected to the first sub-component, preferably via a screwed connection, and at the same time completely covers the tool opening of the first sub-component. A retaining structure facing away from the first sub-component is formed on the second sub-component and interacts with a counter-retaining structure on a prosthesis to provide a releasable connection, which can be produced without tools, between the abutment and the prosthesis.
However, the main drawback of the current interface technique is that it does not allow correcting problems of incorrect positioning of the implant, which creates an aesthetic problem that will have to be solved, for example, cementing the prosthesis screwed to a primary screwed structure.
The main objective of the present invention is, therefore, to develop a new type of interface that allows correcting the angularly incorrect position of the implants and thus achieve corrections of angles up to 30°, solving the aesthetic problem of the screw coming out in a problematical area.
It should also be noted that, as a reference to the current state of the art, at least by the applicant, the existence of any other interface with similar technical, structural and constitutive features to those presented by the interface element for dental prostheses advocated here, as claimed, is unknown.